Love for one who needs it
by The Pupetter
Summary: A short OC based harry potter love story set after the War, ill write it as i can but its going to take a bit to get off the ground, if you like it write a review and ill keep getting on it and expand it but it will be subject to editing and the first part is extremely short.


Chapter 1. Honored with a letter and cursed by circumstances

Benevolence Paxton brushed her dark green hair out of bright yellow eye that constantly scanned the tome in front of her absorbing the information she needed to know for her advanced classes. Her long pale face was scrunched in concentration and her thin spider-like fingers went along each line as her thin lips muttered information as she read it. A third year student at Hogwarts and she already was more talented than some Fifth year students, and it showed in her essays that her boastful professors had often shipped off to the Ministry for features in magical theory newsletters. Still even as she should have stood proud as a lion and roared of her achievements she sat there with eyes trained to what was below her, head low as the serpent they lay stitched on her robes, she was of House Slytherin and could never falter in being great as if she did her identity as a half breed would snap at her like a viper. As her candle burnt low though and the bell of the great towers rang for dinner she sighed and stood up massaging a crick in her neck and depositing the book in her bag to continue reading after the evening meal.

The noisy dining hall was packed full with the eager students of the year, Gryffindor students being the most celebratory after having one against the raven claw team in a practice game. The slytherin table was filled with young social elites discussing family going-ons and their own self importance, some things had changed after the second wizarding war but others had not. She looked at the new year students that had been sorted into Slitherin and spotted the notable addition of Albus Severus Potter, the famed Harold James Potters second son. "Perhaps he may bring some changes" she thought to herself chewing slowly on roast chicken, peas and carrots. She was growing increasingly annoyed with the state of her company especially people her age as they all seemed caught up in their own world, though she was hardly any better being so focused at being regarded as worthy of Slytherin.

As announcements were made and dinner was broken Benevolence went away from the common room and got ready for bed but as she did she did she found a note on her pillow, A Pink Secret sold by the houligans in secret along with other ways of conveying messages meant for the eyes of certain individuals. "A love note?" she was curious and slowly picked it up and began to open it feeling a new sensation of pleasant nervousness and stopping before reading it unsure of whether or not she really wanted a secret admirer. With a finality she steeled herself and opened it finding beautiful handwriting and a message.

"To the girl with the lovely blue eyes

always locked to the pages of a book

she with those curious mysteries

will she allow me a look?

Wonderful girl with the emerald hair

come seek me at the owlery tower if you dare"

The bad poetry of the letter made her grin and roll her eyes but also gave her a warm feeling and let out a small laugh and breath "I dont think i will just yet but if you improve your poetry i may be convinced" she wrote in her best handwriting and the letter folded itself back up and with a puff of pink smoke that smelled of roses disappeared to return to the senders left pocket. "what boy has such pretty handwriting i wonder" she puzzled for a moment but then yawned and shrugged putting on sleep clothes and climbing into bed, falling asleep near instantly.

She dreamed of her first year at the school, the first rotten months as her heritage came to brand her as an outcast in the Slytherin house. She stood in potions class after hours aiding a Gryffindor named Artoria Leon, a pretty girl from a noble wizarding family with hair the color of gold and eyes like a warm forest canopy. "Bollocks Benny I cant get it" she was frustrated at begin unable to brew a simple potion to disasterous results. "you just need to relax, you just mixed up the measures of Dragonfly blood and mandrake root" she said encouraging her and casting a spell to clean up the mess. "lets try again youll get it this time after all you are a Leone" she smiled at the rats nest of blonde hair resulting from the explosions of the last three attempts. Artoria laughed "Well you have plenty of talent for a muggle born Benny, you sure you arent pureblood?" she laughed and Benevolence tried to to shut her up as she saw one of her more 'entitled ' house members stroll in.

Perseus Brimm, a pompous child that rode high on the reputation of his family of wand craftsmen, had heard it all and smirked "well well did i catch it right that a Muggle born was gracing the halls of Slytherin" he had a greasy crooked grin that matched his inky black hair and his sunken brown eyes. Artoria turned and looked like a deer in the headlights rather than the lion of her namesake "N-no you didnt it was just a joke" she tried to explain "Oh wait till they hear of this" the little weasle Brimm turned and galloped away. "Stop!" Artoria tried to catch him but Benevolence caught her "Hes already gone" she knew it was too late, Brimm was friends with many pure blood punks and would spread the rumour like wildfire "Benny im sorry..." artoria tried "Just leave and dont call me Benny" the green haired girl was crying knowing what would happen as more people heard. She stomped away to her common room leaving Artoria and the mess of the potion rooms behind


End file.
